My Dog Santana
by Stoic Last Stand
Summary: Brittany's best friend and family dog has always been a bit different than the other dogs.  A bit more... human.  Warnings: Girl!Peen, animal!play, semi-bestiality, knotting, pregnancy kink.  Glee Kink Meme fill.


Disclaimers: I am not the owner of Glee or these characters. This is a prompt fill for the Glee Kink Meme.

Warnings: Girl!Peen, animal!play, semi-bestiality, knotting, pregnancy kink

Author's Note: Yes, I know I should be editing and posting for the multi-chapter fic I wrote. I will do that one of these days. I was just sidetracked by Glee fiction... and kinky smut.

http:/ glee-kink-meme .livejournal . ?thread=22248674#t22248674

When Brittany was young, about 6 or 7, her parents got her a puppy. 10 years later, Brittany discovers the perks of banging the family dog.

*Santana always shifts to human when Brittany presents to her, but Brittany likes to cuddle her while she's a dog

* * *

><p>Nobody sets out to fuck the family dog. At least, not when they're six years old. When you're six years old and you're told you can pick a puppy you look at how cute they are, or how playful. Not how big it's cock is. It's only when you get older and Santana is sprawled, open-legged, on the floor that you take a moment to say "holy fuck that is a huge package for a dog". Or, sometimes, your best friend Quinn Fabray says it for you. It's not like you haven't seen it before. Santana is both a suck and a spoilt brat. She knows that laying on her back will get her belly pets. She lays on her back a lot. But it's like you've never seen <em>it<em> before. And there's a weird awkward moment when your dog becomes a sexual being.

You knew dogs were sexual beings, just not _your_ dog. Santana's never behaved like other puppies. She didn't hump legs or catch your mother unawares when she was looking for her lost earring. Santana's never sniffed around the other bitches at the park either. In fact, Santana is one of the most aloof dogs you've seen. She has a way of walking with her head up and ears cocked that pretty much screams "I'm in change". And when she growls even the homeless guy who lives in front of the library backs down. Of course, there's one more difference between Santana and 'most' dogs. Santana can become a human if she wants.

The first time you saw Santana become a person was on Christmas. She'd been missing for days and the police thought someone might have stolen her. You were heartbroken. Santana's always been the sympathetic ear you could count on and the shoulder you could cry on. The police said that Santana was a rare and expensive breed of dog and there had been a string of dog thefts through the county. You thought anyone who stole a kid's dog should be locked up like a monster. You begged your mom and dad to take you to visit the mall Santa and cried on his lap for nearly an hour after you revoked your previous wish list in favor of Santana. Your dad explained that there were some things not even Santa could do.

It was three o'clock on Christmas morning when you heard a noise downstairs. You rushed down in your footy pajamas to see a slight latino girl closing and locking the front door behind her. When she turned around and noticed you she jumped. You jumped too. She was naked and dirty and beautiful all at once and you wanted so badly to keep her. You didn't even realize her ears were weird until she perked them up at you. Her ears were pointed and dog like, covered in black fur. Just like the tail that was swinging behind her. Which wasn't the only thing that was swinging. Even then Santana had quite the package on her. When she smirked at you with a red mouth, you knew exactly who she was.

Your sure you flew off the stairs and into her arms. It felt so good to be held by Santana. "I thought you were gone." You said, somewhere between happy and sad. "I asked Santa for you."

"I missed you too B." She replied, her voice husky with a faint growl underneath. Her chest rumbled when she spoke.

She opened her mouth and your not sure what she was about to say but your mother interrupted her, calling your name and asking why you were up. You turned back to the stairs and yelled that Santa brought you what you wished for. While you were turned away something happened and when you turned back Santana was all dog again, smirking happily up at you like you were the most wonderful person in the world. Your parents called it a Christmas miracle, the police said she must have escaped and came back, you know it was a little of both. Everyone overlooked the blood on her muzzle and just patted you on the head when you said she was human shaped.

Ever since than you always thanked Santa for giving you back Santana and making her people-shaped every year. That was nearly four years ago. Now your sixteen and a high school cheerleader. For anyone else having your dog return to you as a person would have become a childhood fantasy. Your not anyone else and even though Santana hasn't become people-shaped since that Christmas you still treat her like the person you know she is. So much so that your friends never invite just you, they invite Santana too.

Santana comes to school with you too, and helps out sometimes with your homework. At first the teachers tried to keep her out but when Ms. Sylvester started to like her they gave up. And even though you call Quinn your best friend you always explain to Santana that Quinn's your best most-always people-shaped friend and she's your best forever-and-always any-shaped friend. Santana seems content with this and let's Quinn pet her. She never lets Rachel Berry pet her and, although she used to let them come close, has recently taken to growling at the boys who want to hang out with you (except Kurt). But you don't mind because Santana's always been a really good judge of character (except Rachel). Santana's your best friend and an amazing dog.

Your not sure why you can't stop thinking about her penis.

* * *

><p>It isn't until you have your hand down Matt Rutherford's pants in the back seat of his car that you realize why. Matt's penis (he tells you to call it his cock) is warm and stiff. He's groaning like your doing something amazing. You don't even how what your doing. All you can think of is that this isn't really fun. It's actually kind of boring. So you stop. Matt's not to happy with that. He starts demanding you continue so you tell him that your bored and your wrist kind of hurts.<p>

He grabs your hand and pulls it back to his penis. You dig in with your finger nails. Matt's screaming in pain and he backhands you in the face. There's a loud thump and the car rocks. Your holding your bleeding nose with both hands and he raises a fist to hit you again, yelling at you and calling you names. Theres a crash and the car shakes again as Santana punches her hand through the window and cold-cocks Matt. Your so happy to people-shaped Santana that you don't even care that Matt's passed out half on top of you. Santana does. She opens the far door and tosses Matt out before she climbs (naked!) into the back seat with you. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you too badly? I'll kill him!" She growls out, her brown eyes concerned. You smile and throw yourself into her arms. People-Santana is just as awesome as Dog-Santana. She picks you up gently and carries you outside. She steps over Matt and you have a moment to be thankful that you insisted that Matt and you try 'parking' in your driveway. Santana carries you inside, closes and locks the door behind her, then carries you up to your bed. She tucks you in and kisses you tenderly on the forehead.

Your even more thankful that your parents are gone this weekend. You don't want your mom to startle Santana back to being dog-shaped yet. Only as you watch her she's changing, you can the see the hair growing and her bones moving. "No! Wait!" You say, startling her with your protest. You reach a hand out to her, as though to hold her in people-shape.

"Can't B." She says. "I want you to much and I won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." You say, but it's too late and she's dog-shaped again. She whines at you with regret in her deep brown eyes. You sigh and move away from the edge of the bed so she can jump on. When she's lying down you cuddle up behind her and hold her. It's one of your favorite places to be and you never want to give it up but you would like to be able to talk to her for a little while. Well, have her talk to you. She licks your hand comfortingly and you hatch a plan. Santana's afraid she'll hurt you because she wants you to much. You'll find a way to either make her want you less or make her have you. Either way, you'll have Santana.

* * *

><p>You wait until your mom, dad, and little sister are going for ice cream before your start your plan. You convince them to take Santana on the walk and you convince Santana to go. It means resisting her puppy eyes but you do it. Then, you watch from the window until their a block away before racing to the computer. You search google first. Then wikipedia. Wikipedia talks about the basic needs of any animal. There's only one that you've never given Santana. You blush, your white skin clearly showing the red. Did Santana mean <em>that<em> kind of want? As in, _sexual_ want? You spend the next three days blushing every time you look at her and pretending you never thought that.

Only the thought never really goes away. You research endlessly when Santana's out of the house or busy somewhere else. You look up everything you can think of, searching for what Santana wants from you. The only thing you can find is, well, yourself. Finally, you look up porn. People are weird so you figure there's got to be at least _one_ person on the internet who's had a similar thought. Your astounded by what you find. Bestiality. Women with all kinds of farm animals. Men with all kinds of farm animals. One dude even died from fucking a horse. You get a little distracted from your task by your sheer dismay. Apparently some people do have sex with non-people-shaped beings. Your not too book smart but you can tell most of the woman are faking it. Some aren't.

You get a pre-paid credit card so that you can sign up for one website that has lots of pictures where the actress isn't faking. It takes nearly two weeks to get one. The first thing you want to do is watch a video about a woman and a dog. Just to see what it looks (feels) like. You wait until everyone is out. Santana looked at you weird when you asked her to go with your family. You tell her that you just want her to keep them safe but she doesn't really believe you. She goes anyway. You set up the computer, nervous and unsure. You start the movie. It's porn and Puck's shown you enough that you know acting is not the focus. The lines are cheesy and the boobs fake.

The movie doesn't start off with the bestiality, it starts off with some guy and some girl. You fast forward. The guy brings his dog in. Your not aware of it but your leaning towards your screen, watching raptly. The guy says he's going to 'punish' the woman by letting his dog fuck her. He positions her so that she's on all fours, naked ass tilted towards the dog. You take a moment to study the dog. It looks like a pretty nice dog but it's no Santana. Santana's all black hair and lean muscle. She's like a cross between a german shepherd, a wolf, and a pit bull. In short, Santana's beautiful. This dog looks like a cross between a german shepherd and a poodle. The dog on screen sniffs at the woman's pussy and licks it. The man claps his hands and the dog mounts the woman, pink cock thrusting back and forth in the air. You notice the dog has boots on his front feet and really bad aim. You can't help but think that Santana would do a much better job. Her cock and thicker and less pointed. You squirm a little in your chair that the thought of Santana mounting someone, mounting you. You watch all seventeen videos that the website has with dogs mounting people. They turn you on a little, but not as much as the thought of Santana does. You spend the rest of the night with your hand down your pants thinking about Santana, both dog-shaped and people-shaped. The next morning, in the shower, you know what you want to do. You want her to have you.

* * *

><p>Wikipedia said that male dogs know when a female dog is ready for mating in two main ways. Her scent and her posture. You've been sexually excited around Santana before but you've never been excited <em>because<em> of Santana. At least, you don't think you have. Either way when Santana walks back into the house you feel a down-low tingle as you stare at her. By the way she tilts her head towards you and draws in a deep breath you think she knows. Her ears are cocked towards you and you can't help yourself from ruffling them. She snorts and shakes her head as though to reset her ears then walks past you to your room. That's when you realize you forgot to change the sheets or open the window. Your room smells like sex even to your human nose and you can only imagine what it will smell like to her. You grin at the thought and move to help your mother do laundry.

Your siblings are leaving for summer camp tomorrow and a month ago you were disappointed that being a Cheerio meant you had to stay in Lima. Your parents were too because they haven't visited your relatives and were planning a trip without you kids. Two weeks ago, about the time you started hunting for a credit card you starting convincing your parents that they didn't need to stay with you. It took some doing and promising to never go anywhere without Santana before they agreed. Now your looking forward to having your family gone so that you can _play_ with Santana. As you finish folding the laundry you see Santana stalk stiffly by you towards her special doggy door. Your not sure if your mom sees it but from where you stand you can see that her cock is almost fully out of the sheath and flushed bright red and shiny with nearly anger desire. Her balls slap forcefully against her legs and she doesn't even glance at you. Your pretty sure that was the first time you've ever seen Santana so hard. That night Santana stays outside and when changing into pajamas you notice that your panties are soaked with your liquid desire.

The next morning is hectic and full of last minute chores and orders. It isn't until noon that your family finally leaves, the mini-van stacked full of luggage. You decide to make yourself a sandwich before going to find Santana, after all if this works you'll need to keep your energy up. You make yourself a tuna sandwich on rye and make another for Santana to eat later. Then you gather up your courage and go looking for your dog.

You find her outside purposefully ignoring you by staring through the fence. You're more sure now than ever that she wants you sexually and the thought of her mounting you so that she can thrust her dick into your cunt turns you on immediately. You grin and walk back into the house, a plan already tumbling around your brain. You grab a spare blanket, a pillow, and a bottle of water from the house and return outside. You spread the blanket on the ground and watch Santana watch you from the corner of your eye. Not letting on that you know she's watching you start unbuttoning your pants. Using a slow hip shimmy you push your pants down to you ankles and kick them off. Bending over at the waist you take off first your right sock than your left.

You pause for a moment with your thumbs in the waist of your panties. This is it, your nut up or shut up moment. After this there's no going back. Either you drop trow and seduce Santana into being people-shaped or keep your underwear on and pretend you just came out to sunbathe. You take a deep breathe and act without thinking. Your panties stick to your crotch for a moment, your desire staining them, before they drop to the ground. For some reason you feel more naked standing in front of Santana with only a bra and a t-shirt on than you've ever felt before. The feeling sends a fresh rush of arousal through you.

Santana's twisted around so that her neck is nearly backwards and her eyes are glued to your ass. You flush a bright red and silently curse your pale skin for giving you away. Feeling Santana's gaze burning on you, you move to the center of the blanket and sink down onto your knees. One part of you can't believe that this is happening, that what's going to happen is going to happen. Another part of you can't believe it took this long. You put your hands shoulder width apart on the ground in front of you, leaving you on all fours with your ass facing Santana. Moisture slides down your thighs from between your legs.

You could swear that you feel hot breath on your ass but you haven't heard Santana move and it's probably all in your imagination. You cross your forearms on the ground and lean your forehead down to rest upon them. Shuffling your legs further apart you present your glistening pussy for Santana. Although you have yet to be touched your center is dripping with desire. You _want_ Santana.

Halfway between one breath and the next she's on you. She front paws are gripping your chest firmly and her front pressed against your back. You feel a shiver run up your skin as her fur brushes against your bare ass. Glancing over your shoulder you take in her not-quite dog not-quite human face as she growls down at you. Her breast press against your shoulder blades and her subtle rocking allows you to feel her nipples rub against your shirt. Her paws are part hand and she's using her fingers to grasp your shirt. "Mine!" She growls out of a fang filled mouth. She should look like some horror movie monster. She doesn't. She looks beautiful. Her long hair and intense eyes capture you more fully than the heavy press of her body.

You lift up a hand and scratch her behind one perked up ear. Her forward-back rocking shivers slightly side to side when her tail wags. Impatiently she shakes your hand off and grabs it between careful deadly teeth. She lets you feel the power in her jaw before she releases you. "Britt," she rasps, "you don't know what you do to me." She nuzzles into your neck tenderly and you know that there will be more to this mating than just fucking. She leans back and stares solemnly into your eyes. "You will learn." Then her gentle rocking turns from unconscious to purposeful as she allows her baser instincts control.

Her penis thrusts between your legs and you're not sure but you think she purposefully missed your exposed hole to rub her cock against your clit. Within moments her dick is slick with your pleasure and hot between your thighs. She draws back and thrusts forward again. The sharp tip of her cock head rubs against you but again fails to penetrate. You whine and she huffs a laugh at you. For a third time she draws back and you don't even have time to desperately think the third time is a charm before her cock is tearing into you. She doesn't hesitant or pause in the thrust, just bends her back until her furred hips press against yours and her balls smack your pussy lips. A sound of surprise escapes your lips. Santana holds herself inside you, allowing you to adjust to her large cock. You take a moment to feel.

Your knees are settled far apart and you can feel the hard ground beneath the soft blanket. You are bracing both yours and Santana's weight above your head on your forearm. Your other hand is curled into the blanket with an elbow up in the air. Your head is sideways and braced on the ground. Leaving your ass up in the air, pussy vulnerable and impaled. You are pierced upon Santana's cock and you're starting to rethink her large size being a good thing. "God, San, you're cock's so big inside me." The words escape your lips as you think them and in thinking them you unthinkingly test them. She groans above you when your pussy muscles clench at her invader, milking her cock.

"Britt." She husks out. You remain silent, waiting for her to continue. "Britt." She says again and this time her hips jig, quickly drawing out then thrusting her cock back inside you with a shallow jerky movement. Your breath catches in your throat at the unexpected movement and your pussy clamps tightly down on her. She exhales in a rush. "Britt," she groans, "tight." She rumbles against you, almost like a cat's purr, as she allows her self to feel you clamped around her, prone under her. She licks at you haphazardly and her tongue catches you behind the ear. Another shiver racks your body and you can feel the pain of her taking your virginity turning into the pleasure of her taking you. Her muscles are tense and she's waiting more patiently than you would have expected.

After a few more seconds you feel confident enough to continue. You rock a little forward, feeling her large cock slip against your cunt. You sigh as the only feeling is of pleasure. You rock a little backward, gasping at the feel of her cock filling you. Santana sees your motion as a sign to start moving and she does. She grabs you surely about the waist and draws her hips back. Her cock slides out of you with a wet noise. With no warning she thrusts back in. You yip in startlement as her thick cock reclaims your tight heat. She starts up a slow and powerful rhythm to claim you. You've seen dogs fucking their mates in movies and there's always been something so primitively powerful about their thrusting movement. You wonder what Santana looks like, on top of you and thrusting her large red cock impudently inside your once virgin pussy. Shifting your head allows you a clear line of sight down your body to the apex of your legs where Santana is claiming her bitch.

Her dick looks even bigger than it feels, red and throbbing. You can see clear veins and slick muscle as she draws out of you. You watch in awe as the full length and breadth of her is pushed back inside you. Santana is making you hers and you can only watch in awe as she does so. Her body weight is all on you as she focuses on using her footing to push as far into you as she can. Her arms keep her secured and stable while her tail wags energetically. You wonder how she feels, if you're tight and wet around her. You don't want to just wonder. You want to talk to her. That's why you started this in the first place although you already know that this will happen again and again. "San," you pant while watching her red cock pull out and your pink pussy lips beg her to come back. "San, tell me how you feel."

She pushes back into you with a groan, the force of her thrusting hips rocking your entire body forward. "So good, you feel so good Britt." Santana says with a growl. "Tight, you won't let me go. You just want to squeeze me don't you? Want me to stay inside until I cum." She says while she quickens her thrusts, her cock driving into you independently from her words. "You're so warm. I never thought you'd be so wet."

You shiver under her, her words turning you on even more. You widen your stance even more and the shift in your posture lets her thrust deeper inside you. "You feel so thick," you tell her, "and hot. I love the feel of you inside me. I can't stop myself from quivering around you. I want you to cum inside me, please San, please."

Mother always said that please was the magic word so your not surprised when Santana reacts to it. She picks up her pace until she's thrusting in and out of you so fast that she's a blur. "You want me Britt?" She grunts out as her hips move ceaselessly. "Than take me." Santana thrusts deep inside you like she did when she took your virginity then stills. At first your confused, unsure what's happening. Then you feel it, inside you her already large cock is getting bigger, expanding. You recall the videos you watched and how some dogs would knot inside the girls. After Santana's first thrust you thought that her dick was more human than dog. Turns out you were wrong. You mew and wiggle, trying to escape her growing cock. She growls low in her chest and uses her firm handhold to press you back into her. You are inescapably impaled and soon to be imprisoned on her doggy cock. She nips you lightly on the shoulder, a clear statement of dominance. You grunt uncomfortably as your cunt adjusts to the swell of her knot.

Santana waits until her knot is fully enlarged and firmly stuck within you before she starts thrusting again. Her cock no longer moves in and out of you but the feel of her knot tugging against you is indescribably awesome. Santana yips and powers into you, her strong body forcing yours where she wants you. Her dick feels so large and the constant motion overcomes you. Your orgasm takes over your body and your mind as your pussy clenches forcefully around Santana's knotted cock. Above you Santana throws back her head and howls as she releases her first spurt of semen deep inside you.

The world goes hazy around you as you focus more on what is happening inside you than what your senses are telling you. You had read that the mind is a person's most powerful sexual organ but you didn't really believe it, at least not then. Now, tied with Santana's cock, thinking of her sperm gushing into you, you know it's true. You know because the thought of Santana on top of you, cuming inside you, keeps you orgasm going longer than any self-made orgasm you've ever had. When you pay attention to the world again you're not sure how much time has past. Santana's growling in your ear, her hot breath tickling you. Her weight is pressing you down and she forcefully yanks her cock back. Your ass follows her cock and her knot presses against your insides. Another warm rush of liquid fills you and Santana pushes forward only to pull back once more. In a few thrusts she stops releasing more cum and stops growling. You look over your shoulder, expecting to see her half-human face. A fully dog stares down at you with a gentle look in her dark eyes and a smirk pulling up her lips.

She shuffles a little, letting go of your shirt to hold her weight up all four of her legs. You feel a flash of sadness that her body is no longer dominating yours but your thankful because you were about to collapse. Santana leans towards you face and licks you loving on the mouth. You smile at her and reach up to scratch behind her ears, ignoring the tugging sensation your movements send through body from where she still has her knot buried inside you. She leans into your scratch, eyes rolling up with pleasure and you giggle at your silly puppy. Her smirk widens in response.

Now that the frantic energy of fucking has passed you become aware of the little hurts and aches of vigorous activity. And your knees really hurt. "Next time we are _so_ doing this on a bed." You say aloud. Santana freezes mid-breathe for a small yet noticeable moment before she licks at your chin and returns to her quite panting. You, slowly, start spreading you legs and moving towards the ground. Santana shuffles her feet and tries to keep up with your motions. When you move to quickly or she doesn't move quick enough you feel the tug of her penis, pulling you back together. Honestly, it feels kinda sexy and if you had more energy you might do something about it. Right now you just want to lay down and snuggle your puppy.

Finally your lying spread legged and face down on the blanket with Santana laying snuggled atop your back and seven inches inside you. In a while, you think to yourself, when her knot shrinks and her cum leaks out of you, you are so going to cuddle the shit out of your dog. You're mostly asleep when a new thought occurs to you and you aren't even aware of voicing it out loud. Nor are you aware of Santana's eye shooting open in a panic after she hears you ask if this means you're going to have puppies.


End file.
